duckgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Firing Modes
Listed below are all of the various Firing Modes that apply to the weapons in Duck Game. Semi-Automatic Most ranged weapons in Duck Game are semi-automatic. For every press of the fire button a single shot is fired immediately, to fire another shot the fire button must be pressed again. Semi-automatic fire can be sustained until the weapon is out of ammo. Automatic Automatic weapons fire as long as the fire button is held unlike semi which it must be released before the next shot can be fired. By using tap fire automatic weapons can produce single or short bursts instead of automatic fire. Most automatic weapons increase in spread as firing is sustained. Manual Manual encompasses pump-action, bolt action and single-action weapons where the player must press the fire button after firing before being able to fire again. Manual weapons' first shot will be fired upon pressing the fire button. As previously described the player will have to press the fire button twice, once to cycle the weapon and the second to fire it. Fire & Reload Fire & reload (F&R), is similar to manual in which the player must press fire between shots to fire again. F&R differs, by requiring a reload after being fired which the player must trigger using the fire button. While reloading the player is in a vulnerable state in which the player must wait completely unable to move during the reload animation. There is no way to cancel the reload animation, but one way (possibly a glitch) to speed up the reloading animation is to constantly press your fire button during the animation (faster pressing, faster reloading). Charge Charge weapons require the player to hold the fire button before shooting. charged weapons go off immediately after the charge time is complete. The Death Ray fires a single shot after charging, the Chaingun is automatic after charging. Uniquely the Phaser has two firing modes, semi-automatic and a charge mode when the fire button is held, again uniquely it can hold the charge unlike other charge weapons. Pull & Throw Pull & throw (P&T) describes weapons that are used by first pressing the fire button, and subsequently throwing the weapon. Most P&T weapons have a delay before some action occurs such as a Grenade's explosion or the Roman Candle's fireworks. Unique Throw Similar to pull & throw (P&T) the throw mechanism arms the weapon and throws it with the fire button rather than the two actions of P&T. The Mine and the Banana Cluster are the only weapons to feature this action. Three Round Burst Similar to semi-automatic the three round burst mode fires three shots every time the fire button is pressed and requires the fire button to be released before another burst can be fired. The Pewpew Laser is the only weapon in Duck Game to feature this firing mode. Single Shot The single shot firing mode is only used by the Dueling Pistol, it can only fire once, it cannot be cycled or reloaded. Category:Gameplay